Through My Eyes
by Angie Holmes
Summary: Another chapter in the lives of Angie and Ophira Holmes that focuses mostly on Angie's secret crush on Tom. Warning: Angsty and major OOCness.
1. Prologue 1: Two Weeks Later

**Disclaimer:** I don't own League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, any of the characters (except for Angie), or any other reference in here. Nor do I own Ophira who is the creation of a fellow author.

**Authors Note:** Yo everyone! It's Angie Holmes here with my first fic. I'm sure you all know my sis 'Phiri. I hope you enjoy seein' this through my eyes.

Prologue: 2 Weeks Later

"Tom, no!" Angie screamed as she ran into the middle of the firefight. Ophira tried grabbing at her arm and Skinner pulled her back.

"We don' want both of you caught out there, Ophira." He said softly.

"What does that girl think she is doing?" Came the thick scottish accent of Alan Quartermaine.

Angie didn't even know what she was doing, or even why she thought she could save his life, but she believed that she could. She watched angrily as their enemy pulled Tom into the building.

Angie screamed a swear and pounded her hands against the door.

"Tom..."

* * *

"Sawyer," came the hissing voice. "I know what it is you want."

"Oh, right, like I'm going to listen to our nemesis. Look, why don't you just let me go and I won't have to turn the rest of the league on you."

"It's good to see that at least you believe that." It said mockingly. "I know what it is you want. I've seen the way you stare at the Holmes girl, but she doesn't feel the same way for you, does she?"

Tome silenced. Their villain smiled, realizing that he struck a nerve. He planned on playing that for all it was worth.

"Come to the window, Tom," he said. Tom slowly walked over and looked out. He could see Angie walking back towards the rest of the league, away from where he was being held prisoner. "She turns from you."

Tom couldn't hide his disappointment. The villain smiled.

"But I can help you," he whispered into Tom's ear. "I can make her go away." Tom took a few breaths as he stared at the girl outside of the window. Suddenly he snapped out of his daze as he realized what the man was implying.

"No..."

But his reaction was to late. The villain had picked up a kaleidoscope from the back table and cracked it against the back of the boys head.

"Kill the girl..."

Tom felt his head hit the ground and could see red creeping across his eyes. "Angie..."

* * *

Angie turned and walked away from the closed door, completely unaware of the assassins positioned all around her.

"We have to get in there!" She yelled, her voice quivering.

"Come back Angie, you've done all you could." Alan shouted back to her. Angie blinked back tears and continued making her way towards the league.

Suddenly there was a gunshot ringing out behind her. She could feel a blinding pain shoot through her middle before she fell to the ground.

"Angie!" Rang out the voices of the entire group.

_What could I have done differently? _She thought. _How could I have stopped this?_

**Authors Note: **So there is the first chapter of my fic. What does everyone think? Does it continue the greatness of my sisters? What will chapter 2 be like? Well read on my peoples. Read, review, and all that jazz. Yeah, it's short, get used to it. Ideas are hard to come by. You'll understand why soon enough.


	2. Chapter 1: Two Weeks Before

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapter.

**Authors Note:** Wow, two chappies in one day. I must be super author! Now stop reading my authors ramblings and start reading my chapter! Special thanks to my sis Ophira!

Chapter 1 Two Weeks Before

"If you keep staring she might do a trick." Skinner said. Sawyer jumped what felt like a foot in the air. "I'm serious."

"I wasn't staring at anyone, I was just looking around." Sawyer stated defensively.

"And you just so happened to freeze in mid stare? Sure, I believe that."

"Really?"

"Of course not, just go talk to her chap. Confess your undying love and all that jazz."

"I will as soon as you do."

"Well, no offense or anything, but I don't really find Angie that attractive."

"The sister." Sawyer said frustratedly, which was usually what happened to people after talking to Skinner for prolonged periods of time.

"Oh, Ophira. Me and her are movin' at a slow pace. I don't want to push anything."

"Slow pace? As in you've talked once or twice?"

"What else is there? Come on, Quartermaine needs us down below."

Sawyer rolled his eyes once before he rested them on Angie once more. He then turned and followed Skinner back down.

* * *

"He is totally into me," Angie Holmes said matter-of-factly to her sister Ophira. "I can tell, he was so staring at me."

"Weren't you doing the same thing?" Ophira asked.

"No, mine was different. I was staring at him staring at me."

"If that made sense I would question it." Ophira rolled her eyes at her sister. "Weren't you supposed to be checking the tides for Nemo?"

"He's probably to scared to say anything," Angie said dreamily. Ophira caught on pretty quickly that her sister wasn't talking about the same thing she was.

"Wait, Nemo or Sawyer?"

"And he'll drop little hints to me about liking me that I won't get at first..."

"Okay, I'll just assume Sawyer." Ophira said with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"So he'll have to be more direct. He'll give me a flower or something that he found when we stopped in Asia, because it reminds him of my eyes..."

"You're doing it again."

"And then he'll confess his undying love for me and we'll be married on board the Nautiless with you as my maid of honor and Skinner as the best man..."

"Angie stop!" Ophira said, loudly this time. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"You're turning Sawyer into a guy so great that even he won't be able to live up to it. You always do this with guys you like."

"Oh really, always?" Angie said, raising one eyebrow. "Name one."

"Charlie."

"Oh..."

"And remember what happened with him?"

"He went homicidal and tried to assassinate us..." Angie said robotically.

"Exactly, so sis, just try and get your head from the clouds. Nemo's expecting us all back under the surface soon."

"Fine," Angie said stubbornly as she walked over to the edge of the sub. "You guys are all work, work, work. Have you ever tried living a little?"

"I think you do enough of that for all of us, sis. Let's go back under.

**Authors Note:** Yeah, another short one. This is just to get part of the basic story line out there. I'll have action and such later on and I'll introduce Angie and Ophira Holmes's powers too. Stayed tuned for the next chapter!

**Message to Ophira:** The next chappie is finished, I just need you to check it over. 'K?


	3. Prologue 2: Two Weeks Later

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters.

**Author's Ramblings:** Another chapter? Who does this girl think she is? Oh yeah, a Holmes girl. What's up everyone? I'm glad I got reviews for my first two chapters! I'm so excited. I'd like to take this space up to say thanks to a few reviewers...

**Samyo:** Glad you liked it!

**StriderX:** Yep, this is younger sis Holmes here. Angie/Tom was always my plan for the chars, I'm glad someone else thinks that coupling works too.

**Ophira:** SIS! You reviewed! Wootness! I'm way glad you liked it and thanks for the permission to use this next chappy. Can't wait for the next one of yours!

Now let's get to the ficcy!

Prologue 2

"Angie!" Ophira screamed. Skinner grabbed her arms to restrain her. "She's fading! I have to save her!"

"Mina, hold back Ophira, Jekyll, go back to the Nautiless and prepare the sickbay, Skinner..." Alan said as he yelled his commands.

"Already on it, Alan." Skinner said as he frantically began removing his coverings until finally no one could see him.

"And hurry!" Alan said before he was sure the man had left.

* * *

"You can save her right?" Mina asked Jekyll. Jekyll ran his hand through his hair as he inspected the damage.

"Well, she seems to have gotten lucky. See right here, how she got hit under the rib? The shot managed to miss any vital organs on its way through. It seems to be a simple matter of cleaning and stitching." Jekyll began pulling needles and clothes out all around. "Mina, can you pour some water into that bowl?"

"How is she?" Came a weak voice from behind the door.

"Hello Ophira, Skinner. We think she is going to be fine." Mina said as she poured the water into the bowl, or at least, thought she was pouring the water into the bowl. The water poured from the tip of the container and floated up into the air until it had formed a perfect ring above the girls body.

"Um, Dr. Jekyll..." Mina said slowly. Jekyll turned around and did a double take.

"This mayt be a problem..."

"What? What is it?" Ophira asked frantically.

"Well, little freaky one, it appears to be a water halo floating a foot about your sister." Skinner said, his voice filled with shock and amazement. Ophira breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, I thought it was something bad." She said softly.

"So this has happened before?" Jekyll asked, never taking his eyes from the spinning ring.

"Only once, it's her powers going on the fritz. When she gets badly wounded her powers tend to create something like a shield around her, anything she has control over is instantly drawn to it. I can demonstrate."

Ophira cautiously felt around until she found a match on the table next to her and she struck it against the wooden finish. She covered it with one hand to avoid putting it out as she led it towards her sister. The flame was picked up off the tip and made its way towards the circle. The flames mixed with the water to form a bigger ring.

"See?" Ophira said matter-of-factly. She could feel the presence of Skinner slowly moving towards the door. "And where exactly do you think you're going?"

"If that's what happens to things she has control over then I don't want to be the next part of the ring..."

**Authors Note:** So let me know what you all think. Your opinions really do matter to me. I like being liked. (Smiles) And I think I'll take a quick opportunity to clue in some of you on the two sisters powers.

**Ophira: **A Blind Knife-Thrower who can sense peoples auras instead of actually seeing them.

**Angie:** Angie can see things that others can't (a.k.a. Skinner) and she also has control over the elements, Earth Wind Water and Fire.

And just another quick note before I'm off, you may notice that my chapters are somewhat out of order. This is on purpose. Each Chapter is what leads up to each Prologue. Get it now? Read, review, and all that jazz.


	4. Chapter 2: Two Weeks Before

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters

**Author's Ramblings: **Hey! I'm back yet again with another exciting installment in my fic! Wootness. Now, I'll get the Thank You's out of my way and get down to business.

**Ophira: **Thanks sis! And I'll get around to reading the next chappy of yours whenever I can! I'm lovin' it girly!

**StriderX:** Thanks for your thanks! I promise to try and always stay caught up with putting chapters out, and if I don't I'm sure 'Phiri will hurt me for you.

Now let's get on with this ficcy!

Chapter 2

"I sensed a low pressure front to the west, we may want to avoid that for as long as we can." Angie said to the rest of the League. "There's great unrest in that area."

"So you believe a hurricane is forming to the west?" Nemo asked the girl. She nodded once.

"A big one. That little island won't know what hit it."

"Then maybe we can send out a warning." Tom said suddenly. "Let the people know what's headed there way."

"No, Sawyer." Mina said. "This girl is still training with her abilities. We can't risk causing an uproar if it turns out to be nothing. Besides that, we have no way of getting the information out without putting ourselves in the middle."

"I didn't think of that..."

"That's why the rest of us are here." Alan stated bluntly. "Let's just park the Nautiless at the Parisian Docks and come up with our plan from there. It will be a good idea to wait out this hurricane."

Everyone nodded in agreement and began filing out of the boardroom. Angie pushed her chair over and turned to make a dramatic exit.

"Why do they always assume that I can't control myself! I've been using these powers since before I could walk!" Angie continued venting as she left the room, barely noticing the sub shaking all around her.

"It's just cause you're emotional." Came a voice from behind her. "And they don't like being told things differently from what they're used to."

"Sawyer," Angie said exasperatedly. "How long have you been listening?"

"Since you were giving your report."

"Great..."

"I made you something that I think will help," he said, pulling out a pair of black gloves. There were no fingers on the gloves and they had a metal ring that clipped around her wrist. There was one identical to it across the palm. "I followed the theory about how your powers are weaker through metal to get the idea."

"Wow...you made these?" Angie said as she slid them on. "Where did you get the materials?"

* * *

Skinner walked into his room and sat on the bed. Suddenly it collapsed underneath him.

"Hey! Where'd the leg of my bed go!"

* * *

"Oh, around," Sawyer said slyly. "Let's just leave it at that. So what do you think?"

Angie held her hands out as if she was trying to use her powers. "They work," she said, holding her gloved hand out. "And they're a fashion statement."

"TOM!" Came the angry yell of Skinner's voice as the man stormed in. "What did you do to my bed!"

"Cover up, man!" Angie yelled. Skinner quickly closed his jacket. "Apparently I still have _some_ of my powers..."

**Author's Note:** Another chapter come and gone. What did everyone think? Do you all understand the significance of the gloves? If not I'll explain it in my next ramblings. We're coming up on Prologue 3 everyone! Can I get a woot woot? listens closely for fans Nevermind! Now review everyone before I have to chase you down and make you!


	5. Prologue 3: Two Weeks Later

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters.

**Author's Ramblings: **I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of my loyal reviewers. Yep...all three of you... Also I want to say sorry for not getting this out this weekend. Los fin de semanas es mi dia libre (and if you can't tell, I wrote this part during Spanish class. I was saying that weekends are my free days.) Now I'm just going to get on with the story! Woot Woot!

Prologue 3

"This will be a lot harder than I thought..." Jekyll said to the other inhabitants of the room, two of which were staring at everything that was littering the energy field. Wet clothes, burnt matches, the works.

"Jekyll, can you handle this task without me if I were to go aid Alan and Nemo?" Mina asked as she threw a shroud around her shoulders.

"I should be fine, I think." Jekyll said with a hint of confusion in his voice. Mina nodded at the man and turned to leave. As soon as she was gone the three began attempting to concoct a way to help their fallen comrade.

"What we need is a way to counteract the shield," Jekyll stated after a few moments.

"Metal." Ophira chimed in. "Acouple of weeks ago Sawyer gave her a pair of gloves or something with something metal to counteract her powers."

"Most of her powers..." Skinner whispered.

"I believe that if one of us was to hold a strip of metal across where we needed the shield gone we could counteract its ability."

"That's genius!" Jekyll said excitedly. "But where are we going to find a strip of metal?"

Skinner let out an exasperated sigh. "Back to my bedposts."

* * *

"Who or what is it we're up against?" Mina asked as she joined Alan and Nemo in their shelter.

"I believe it is my old nemesis, Kronin," Nemo said. "He's not very powerful but he is good with weapons and manipulation. For all we know he could have convinced Sawyer to join on his own."

"Of course, for all we know, he could have Sawyer as one of his sharp shooters right now." Alan said sadly. "We don't know much about this villain."

"How is the girl doing?" Nemo asked suddenly.

"Jekyll believes she will live, as long as they can get to the actual wound."

"Get to the wound?" Alan asked.

"Well, you see, there's been a slight problem..."

* * *

Ophira and Skinner were standing in the doorway of his room. Ophira had been, quite literally, drug along by Skinner to help carry one of the support beams. The bed that the beam was coming from was a sad sight. Pieces were all over the floor and most weren't in good condition. If Ophira could have seen it she would have been laughing.

"Those two owe me a new bed," Skinner grumbled as he picked some pieces of it from the ground. He helped Ophira find the end she was holding and soon they were both on their way back to help Angie.

**Authors Note:** Another chapter come and gone...such a sad sight. So let me know what you think, what you feel, you know, the works! Also, the character Kronin just sort of came from my mind, so he pretty much has no background, storyline, or anything. Pay no attention to coming up with one. He's just a villain for the sake of this fic. Now review my people!


	6. Chapter 3: Two Weeks Before

**Disclaimer:** See Previous Chapters

**Author's Ramblings: **Thank you, thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Those reviews are now being used as payment to purchase Skinner a new bed, so submit more! You don't want Skinner to suffer now do you? I'd like to thank people now.

**Ophira:** Thanks again for the review sis! Keep it up!  
**hornofgondor2: **Yay! A new reviewer! Thank you!  
**Samyo:** Spanish class can be muy bien, I agree. Thanks for the review!  
**StriderX:** Thanks! Yeah, I know all the chappy's are a little short, but that's just what happens when using this format. And don't worry, Tom will always be a good guy in my ficcys. I promise.

Now on with the fic!

Chapter 3

"Did I tell you that he _made_ these for me?" Angie said to her sister for what was possibly the fifth time since they had returned to their room.

"Yes, multiple times," Ophira said uninterestedly. "It's all you've been able to talk about."

"But he _made_ them for me. How often is it that a guy will _make_ you something? You just wait til you fall in love, 'Phiri. He's so dreamy, and I'm not just talking about looks either."

"I don't know about his looks, he seems like a green blob to me." Ophira joked. Angie scowled slightly but remembered that she would have no way of knowing.

"I'm scowling at you, 'Phiri. And I'm about to throw a pillow."

"Then I'm about to duck."

Angie pulled one glove off ance attatched a vine from her palm into the back of the pillow. She whipped the pillow with as much force as she could and pulled back before it ever had the chance to hit her sister. Of course, by this time Ophira had already proceeded to fall off the side of the bed. Angie leaned over and pulled the girl up.

"How weak are you? I didn't even try hitting you."

"Ha ha," Ophira grumbled. "Just help me up."

* * *

"I think she liked it, the gloves that is..." Tom said to the very unhappy Skinner.

"You owe me a new bed."

"But you never know, do you? She may have just been being polite. She's not really one to keep her powers to herself and all." Tom rubbed the burned mark on his lower left arm. "Trust me, I know."

"She may have been flirting," Skinner interjected. "The girl obviously has some screws loose, maybe this is her messed up way of saying 'I love you Tom, worship me!"

Tom glared at the man. "I really doubt she would say something like that. Where did you get 'worship me' from anyway?"

"The girls dream, the man they love worshipping the ground they walk on. Mr. Sensitive and all that. Trust me, it works."

Tom had to choke back his laughter. "Exactly how long _has_ it been since you've actually had a date? And grabbing at Mina doesn't count." Tom said before Skinner could get commenting ideas.

"Not since the incident," Skinner said sullenly. "But if my luck with the other Holmes doll changes things might be looking up."

"Everything is 'looking up' when you're at rock bottom, Skinner. Come on, we should probably find out what the others are up to."

As Tom walked away Skinner glared again. He was lucky Tom couldn't see what finger he was holding up.

**Author's Note:** So there it is, Chapter 3! Read and review my reviewing friends! Also, sorry 'Phiri again about the doll comment. I have a strong feeling that I'll be paying for that one for quite some time (pray for me everyone!) Now review my people!


	7. Prologue 4: Two Weeks Later

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own any of the references in here.

**Author's Note: **Well, I'm back. Sorry to everyone who has been reading this. If you haven't already been told by my sis (which I don't think she actually said anything about...) then you should all know that I've been sick. It's actually quite ironic really. I can get shot at, get attacked, but a common cold is what did me in. I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading this, but I think you'd all just prefer if I'd get on with the fic already. But first...

**Ophira:** Sorry it's been so long. I promise I'll try and keep updating! Also, I think I have a song for Fergi and Stoney so I'll let you know about it later.

**Everyone Else: **Read on!

Prologue 4

"Voila, a metal post." Skinner said exasperatedly as he and Ophira made their way through the door. Ophira gave a gasp and dropped her end before she dropped along with it.

"Sorry...can't hold on..." she managed to say. Jekyll examined the metal and helped Skinner lift it again. The two men moved the beam over the girls body and could feel a blast as if the shield was splitting apart.

"Genius idea, Ophira," Jekyll chocked out after moving the beam away from the girl. He quickly placed it onto the ground. "I'm going to need you and Skinner to hold it for me though..." Ophira slowly pulled herself from the ground and picked up her end, ignoring the protests from Skinners end.

"Now be careful you two, one slip and she'll be in worse condition than she is right now." Jekyll warned. The two froze for a second before carefully moving the bar over Angie and the shield.

"And Skinner," Ophira said in a pained voice. "If you drop this on my sister I'll personally make sure you can never feel those appendeges you seem so proud of, again."

Skinner shifted once and worked harder at holding the beam up. He still wanted to keep his "appendeges."

* * *

"We need to come up with some way of sneaking in to the building without him knowing it's us." Alan said after the three dodged another barrage of bullets.

"Maybe we don't even need to sneak in." Mina said. "Maybe we can use someone to go in unnoticed."

"Mina, you can't seriously be suggesting..."

"Yes, we have to release Grey from his cell. He was once a villain and he can get in as one." Alan rubbed his temple and took a breath.

"Mina," he said. "We have no way of knowing if he'll be willing to help us. We can't put Tom's life in this man's hands. It is too dangerous."

"I realize that," Mina said solemnly. "But what choice do we have?"

* * *

"Ah, Mina, come with _more_ verbal abuse or just dropping in to say hello?"

"Shut up, Dorian, just shut up. You know why I'm here."

Dorian Grey smiled a toothy grin and stepped into the light. "Of course, but that doesn't mean I won't savor this moment."

**Author's Note**: Okay, Another prologue out. Thisone isn't my favorite, but just remember I was sick whilewritting this one. Now time for the vote.This willconcern Tom's role in future Prologues.

1) Tom is unconcious and half dead and the League must save him

2) Tom is underthe villain's spell and isactually the ones trying to kill them.

I'm willing to right whichever gets the most votes. So start reviewing my peoples!


	8. Chapter 4: Two Weeks Before

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own this stuff...

**Author's Note: **I'm Back! I actually finished this chapter a week ago, but you can blame Ophira for me not getting it up here any sooner (she distracted me with an online Phantom of the Opera adventure game. Trust me, I'm distracted very easy.) This is my favorite chapter that I've written so far and I hope you all like it as much as I liked writing it.Ialso decided that this time, to make up for last time, I will put little messages.

**Samyo: **Sorry about the lack of Skinner/Ophira-ness. I'm still having a hard time convincing 'Phiri to finally let me put it in here. Something about weirdness and needing a bit more time. Eventually this will have some though (Whether you want it to or not 'Phiri!)

**StriderX: **Sorry about the lack of comments. It's hard to give good comments on such a time crunch. I'm going to try and always have one from now on and that's a promise. Thanks for the vote too! It was actually my plan all along until I got a review giving me the other idea.

**Sawyer Fan: **I'm glad you like it even though I'm the one who gets him. That's a major boost in confidence for me! smiles

**Caiden McBrien: **Me and Ophira thank you for your kind comment!

**hornofgondor2: **Thanks for the vote! I will definentely take it into consideration!

**Ophira Holmes: **Check it out sis, another chapter, with comments!

Now on with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 4

"What are you doing up here?" Tom asked Angie as he came out the door on the top deck. Angie was standing by the railing, staring over into the black waters. "It's the middle of the night, you must be freezing."

"I'm used to this," Angie said softly. "These are my elements. Angie tried to suppressa shudder but failed. Tom pulled off his black leather jacket and tossed it to the girl.

"You need this more than I do," he said. Angie smiled appreciatively. "And yet again, what are you doing up here?"

"Monitoring the wind, it's red tonight."

"The wind has colors?"

"Only occasionally, like tonight. It's angry about something, I just can't figure out what. The water is answering its call." Angie smiled and leaned down on the railing. "The elements stick up for each other, just like Ophira does with me."

"You two are really close."

"Too close sometimes." The waves crashed violently against the side of the Nautiless, shaking the two a little. "There are times when I feel like Ophira forgets she has her own life, she's to worried about mine. I get the feeling that she's beginning to see me as a burden."

"That could never happen, she's just trying to protect you." There was an awkward silence which was broken by Tom. "Skinner likes her."

"WHAT?" Angie asked excitedly. "No way, Skinner and Ophira!" The two laughed at the thought before turning their attention back to the ocean. Angie looked very deep in thought."

"Penny for yor thoughts?"

"They would make a cute couple."

"I think I'm going to keep my penny now," Angie laughed.

"You aren't getting out of your payment that easy." There was another moment of awkward silence before Tom shuddered.

"Want your coat back?"

"Nah, I've got a ton of 'em down in the Nautiless. You can keep it. With all those tank tops and short sleeves you wear I'm sure you'll get the chance to use it again." Angie closed the coat tighter around herself.

"Thanks," Angie ran a hand through her hair and shook some water from it. "We may want to go back down before we get completely soaked through."

"Good idea," Tom turned and went back in, Angie stayed to take one more look out into the ocean. "Aren't you coming?"

"I'll be right in." Angie waited until the top of Tom's head was out of sight and she put the coat to her face. She could still smell the boy in the sleeves and when she closed her eyes she could almost pretend it was him...

**Author's Note: **Now it's your turn. Let me know what you think people!


	9. Prologue 5: Two Weeks Later

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own this.

**Author's Note:** Hey! It's been awhile, am I right? Well I finally finished another chappy and Ophira is working on hers to, so have no fear peoples!

Now I really, really want to write notes to everyone, but again my time has been cut short, which means extra long ones in the next chappy to everyone who reviews! Also, the chappys may start taking longer since it's almost summer which means minimal compy time.

Now on with my ficcy.

Prologue 5

"So..." Ophira said to Jekyll as he finished the last stitch. She didn't even need to finish her sentence for the meaning to be clear.

"She should come out of this just fine, for now we should just let her rest." Jekyll motioned for Skinner and Ophira to back away with the pole.

"'Asn't she rested enough. She's been unconcious for almost two hours." His joking comment was met with a very awkward silence. "So I'm guessing humor is a no-no right now?"

"Exactly," Ophira said with a scowl.

"I'm going to go and see if the others need me," Jekyll said, trying to divert Ophira's attention before she completed her previous threat to Skinner's appendeges. "Could you two please stay here and watch for any strange activity in the girls behaviour?"

"Just now or when she's awake too? Cause if that's the case I don't think we'll ever get to stop watching her." Skinner shouted. Jekyll rolled his eyes and walked off leaving the three in the room alone.

* * *

1 Hour Later

"Well, this is better than being in the battle." Skinner said to break the awkward silence. "What do you think?" Ophira responded with a sigh. "Come on, just talk to me."

"Okay," Ophira said. "Right now my sister is lying half-dead on a table and there isn't anything I can do about it. A battle is being waged right outside of this ship with the man she's been obsessed with since we joined in the center of it all, presumed dead. And here I am, sitting on a cold metal chair in the comfort of the Nautiless talking to the Invisible Man, of course, I would never know this since everyone is basically invisible to me anyway." Ophira stopped, took a breath, and silenced. Skinner sat in a sort of shocked silence.

"You shouldn't keep that sort of thing pent up in you." He said finally. "Sometimes keeping what you feel to yourself is more dangerous than any bullet. Trust me, I know."

"How could you know?" Ophira said coldly. "You say everything that pops into your head."

"There is one thing I haven't said yet." If Ophira could've seen Skinner he would've been blushing.

"Oh yeah, what?"

"That I might be in love..." Skinner's confession was cut off as a crash came from the bed to the side, followed closely by a scream.

"Tom!" Angie yelled. "They've got Tom!"

**Author's Note: **And there you go. How many heads are exploding after that almost Ophira/Skinner moment! I'm an evil little authoress, or at least I'm sure that's what 'Phiri says. Now click that button and review my people!


End file.
